Many applications involve the use of reflector antennas. For example, satellite communications in frequency bands such as the Ka-band typically rely upon ground-based reflector antennas to transmit communication signals to and receive communication signals from orbiting satellites. Such satellites have either geosynchronous orbits (so that the orientation of the antenna may be fixed, always pointing at the satellite) or non-geosynchronous orbits (requiring the antenna to scan across the sky to track a satellite's path). A typical reflector antenna includes a reflector dish for reflecting signals from the satellite to a “feed” for signal reception, or for reflecting signals from the feed to the satellite for signal transmission.
For various reasons, including attenuation and field of view for example, reflector antennas are typically located outdoors, such as on building rooftops or at other locations often having high elevations. However, locating antennas outdoors poses various difficulties, including attenuation or signal loss when the antenna is exposed to rain. To attempt to protect the feed of a conventional antenna from rain and other deleterious exposure to the elements, the feed is typically surrounded by a “radome”, i.e., a protective cover, typically composed of a dielectric (insulator) such as plastic, for example.